metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ranger (Achievement/trophy)
Requirements I think finding all the red boxes is the requirement, bodies are unrelated. Any thoughts? 23:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :have you gotten the achievement by just doing the red boxes? I could create a free account and try it out, although I don't remember from memory where they all are.. Redsoxusa09 23:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I thoroughly search through levels as a rule of thumb, so I have no idea. ::Anyway, here is a list of locations: ::Second floor of the Market station vestibule :: ::Second floor of the bank across the street from the vestibule :: ::Storage room in the groceries shop :: ::In the truck down in the flooded intersection :: ::In the share taxi near the gated passage to the Dead City 2 courtyard :: ::In basement of the same building during Dead City 2 :: :: 00:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Any updates? 14:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry! I'm just about to go to school, (I'm a junior), but as it is Friday, I'll have loads of time to do it. Expect it in around eight hours, because I have to do the story up to that point (I'll be creating another account), and I get home from school in about seven hours. Redsoxusa09 14:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, right, sure. 15:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I couldn't find the share taxi you were talking about, you said its in DC2? :::::::DC1. ::::::: ::::::: 23:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry its been a while, but after scrounging from these boxes and these boxes only, I did not get the achievement. Redsoxusa09 00:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :( 10:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: what about the place with Hunter's message? It doesn't have a red box though... hmm. Redsoxusa09 13:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Summer is coming up. I'm re-opening up this investigation and I'm finding the bare minimum requirements even if it kills me. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker'']] 04:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just got this achievement. Haven't done any study indepth, but here's what I've done. I didn't check the list until I hit Dead City 2 (I remember this achievement halfway through Dead City and just decided to pull up the wiki). I had gotten all of the bulleted cache's listed...however the achievement popped up before I got the last bulleted point. So it popped up when I reached the stairs down the the dead body. Hope that helps! 17:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Redux version minimal run I just recorded myself getting the Ranger achievement in Metro 2033 Redux. I believe it's a minimal run. I found 12 spots on the map that must be visited for the achievement to trigger, which I will list in the article. I'll leave the current list alone, since it may still be of use to players of the original Metro 2033. Note that in Metro 2033 Redux no interaction is required with the 12 spots, other than visiting them. This may be different for the original version. The video is currently uploading and will be available on Youtube here (Note on methodology: I played the Linux Steam version offline and used Btrfs snapshots to revert my Steam installation to before I got the achievement. This allowed me to get the achievement as many times as I wanted with little hassle.) Major Gnuisance (talk) 16:03, September 7, 2017 (UTC)